Lucky Charm
by snowdrifts
Summary: She always came to the games. Zay had explained that his girlfriend Riley and the mysterious blonde were best friends. But even when Zay and Riley were no-shows, she came. I liked to consider her my lucky charm. I always did well whenever she was there. {Fluff.}


**A/N: Little one-shot for you guys! This is a baseball AU. I've been meaning to write a story about baseball, and I'm glad I finally did! Maybe I'll write a multi-chaptered one, I don't know yet. :) But I've been focusing on finishing "The Mole" and "In Time", so maybe once one of the stories is finished. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

The first time I saw her was during our first practice. She was sat with a brunette that I vaguely recognized. I told myself she probably just had one of those faces and didn't think twice about it. I was too busy looking at the blonde next to her. She was the exact opposite of her friend; she wore a leather jacket, ripped jeans, converses and mostly black or plaid. She had a wild mane of blonde hair that flew every which way and apparently striking blue eyes (I had to take Zay's word for it; I had never been up-close with the blonde before). She looked beautiful and did spend most of her time talking with her best friend that never seemed to shut up, but her eyes always seemed to find me whenever it was my turn to pitch or hit. The duo always sat at the farthest bleachers there was whenever we practiced, but during the games, they moved closer.

During our first game is when I first got to talk to her. I was playing first base and our pitcher Billy threw a great curveball at the batter, who hit the ball and sent it flying right into the bleachers. Everyone sitting on the bleachers tried their best to dodge the ball, but the blonde stayed, letting the ball bounce where her best friend had been sitting five seconds earlier. She caught the ball after its rebound and made her way down the bleachers. No one had bothered to restart the game; even the refs were staring at her in awe.

"Yo, first base." She called out to me. I blinked as she threw the ball over the fence and right into my glove. I tried to speak, but I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. I thanked her before throwing the ball at Billy. I heard her go back up the bleachers and sit next to her best friend, the brunette giggling.

When our first game of the year was won (not trying to sound conceited, but the team won because of my homerun), as we walked out of the dugout, the brunette ran into Zay's arms and kissed him. The blonde stood to the side, leaning against a lamppost, waiting patiently as her best friend kissed my best friend. I lifted the bag higher up on my shoulder and took slow steps forward, looking to see if Zay would follow. He didn't.

"Luke, I'm going home with Riley. Sorry, buddy." He called out. I turned around as the two walked off, his arm around her waist. The blonde stood alone, nodding to herself, looking pretty bitter about the whole situation. She walked right past me. It didn't take me long to understand that Riley probably was her ride home and had just ditched her to go off with Zay.

"Hey, blondie." I called out, not sure what else to call her. She didn't stop walking. "I can give you a ride home, if you'd like." I suggested. She stopped abruptly and waited. I caught up with her and we made our way to my truck in silent. The whole ride back to her place was pretty silent, except for her telling me what way to go.

Once I had parked in front of her house, she grabbed her bag and thanked me before getting out.

"Wait!" I said before actually thinking about what I wanted to say. She looked up at me, her blue eyes meeting mine. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked, a playful smirk on her lips. The blonde turned around and walked inside her house. Zay was right: She did have beautiful eyes.

After that, she came to every game. I would wave at her and she would wave back. I eventually got to know her name when Zay said I was "smitten" by her. Her best friend Riley had told me that her name was Maya, and I had decided that from now on, Maya would be considered my lucky charm. Every time she came to a game, I did well. Maybe I just wanted to impress her or maybe she truly was magic.

Then, she started showing up even when Riley wasn't around. We would speak a little after the games, but never much. She would even encourage me whenever it was my turn to go to the bat. She would always yell to _get your shit together, Friar_ , whenever I swung and missed. It was surprisingly encouraging, coming from her.

Riley and Maya were there until the last championship game. We were playing against the team that had beaten us all year, but I had a good feeling about this game. I was the pitcher, and I wouldn't let my team down.

 _First strike._

 _Ball one._

 _Ball two._

 _Second strike._

 _Ball three._

We were at the bottom of the last inning. If I could manage to strike him out, we won the championship. I looked over at the bleachers, but the two girls were standing in front of the fence, waiting for us to win.

"Come on, Friar," Maya started when my eyes met hers. "You got this." She continued. I nodded at her and concentrated on the batter.

 _Strike three._

The crowd broke into a cheer. All my teammates ran to me, hugging me, laughing, smiling. I looked over at the fence, but she was gone.

Once the celebration was done and the medals had been given, I made my way back to my car. I was the only one left on the field. I was kind of bummed out that Maya had left, but I what did I expect?

"Hey, Friar." A voice called out. She was the only one who ever called me by my last name. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. She was leaning against my car, leather jacket and blonde hair in the wind, just like the first time I had seen her. She smiled back, her eyes meeting mine once more. "Good job out there."

"Thanks. I always do well whenever you're around." I said. She laughed; probably because I sounded like a total dork.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked. Zay and Riley had left together again.

"Actually, I was thinking that you and I could go to Topanga's for victory milkshakes." She proposed.

"Sounds good." I said. She gave me one of those smiles that made me weak in the knees and made my brain go crazy. I opened her car door for her before getting in my own seat.

We won the championship game and I got a date with a cute girl. She truly was my lucky charm.


End file.
